


Time is a Cage

by Orgasmic_Bunnies



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orgasmic_Bunnies/pseuds/Orgasmic_Bunnies
Summary: A poem about Time and it’s terrible glory. It’s super Emo lol. Enjoy!





	Time is a Cage

Time is a cage. 

Surrounding us, trapping us. 

We can’t break free. 

Oh, there is never enough time, not for the things we want, for the things we need. 

Never. 

Time controls us all, the marionette strings that pulls us this way and that. 

Even the biggest and the baddest must submit to time’s sweet and sour embrace. 

Alarm Clocks, Aging, Corrosion, Death, we are all time’s bitch. 

But, what if time where to stand still? 

Take a break after billions of years of service? 

Go on vacation out in the cosmos, where there is no need for time, where there is only darkness, and cold, and the occasional asteroid. 

What would we do without time? 

How would we spend our days if we had no days? 

No Hours, no Minutes. 

No Seconds. 

Just one moment stretching out into infinity. 

How would we live? 

What would we live for, without our own mortality motivating us to move forward, motivating us to live, to think, to grow. 

To live. 

...Hmm, I guess time isn’t so bad after all. 

Okay, I’ll let time make me her bitch.


End file.
